Tú sabes que lo necesito
by RazielFilth
Summary: ¡Cómo olvidar esos exquisitos labios! ¡Su aroma, sus ojos! ¡No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! Menos teniendo su nombre: Kisa, Kisa, Kisa. Su inocencia, ¡por Dios! ¡Cómo uno puede liberarse de tan hermosa seducción!


**Tú sabes que lo necesito**

 _No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_

 _Chico, tu amor es en todo lo que puedo pensar_

 _Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_

 _Chico, es más de lo que me atreva a pensar_

¡Vaya, ahí está de nuevo! ¿Quién será él? Lleva semanas observándome detrás de los libros y de los estantes. ¿Qué es lo que buscará? ¿Por qué simplemente no compra algo? ¿Será muy exigente? No obstante, sus ojos me persiguen discretamente. Digo así, pues cuida de no ser llamativo, como si se tratara de un espía o un recato con justificación. ¿Qué podría buscar un jovencito cómo él en mí? Si acaso no llega ni a los 20 años. Su rostro es muy delicado, y su estatura es inferior a la mía. Pero admito, que ha logrado captar mi atención con su sigilo…

 _Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_

 _Chico, es más de lo que me atreva a pensar._

De nuevo él, se ha escurrido entre las personas del fondo, cuida de no toparse con mi mirada. ¿Se convertirá en una estatua si llegásemos a chocar de ese modo? ¿Por qué no compra un libro? ¿Será un supervisor de ventas? No, si lo fuera, ya hubiésemos intercambiado palabra. ¡Su sigilo me vuelve loco! No he podido quitarme sus tiernos ojos de mis pensamientos. ¡Tiene una apariencia tan juvenil, tan agraciada, es exquisito! ¿Estará enamorado de mí? ¿Enamorado de mí? No tenía idea de que pudiera gustarle a los hombres… Su comportamiento no me dice que esté intentando ser mi amigo. Es imposible.

 _Cada noche._

 _Cada día._

 _Sólo para estar en tus brazos._

¿Hace cuánto que no le veo? No fue mi intención… La última vez que nos vimos, tuve la dicha de saber su nombre y mucho más: Kisa Shouta, editor de Marukawa Shoten, encargado editor de los libros que amo, tiene 30 años; algo que me dejó perplejo, pues sus facciones tan agraciadas, le restan una generosa cantidad de años. Lo elogié tantas veces. No obstante, ese rubor apareció frente a mí, con mayor intensidad. No pude evitar sentirme atraído por esa bellísima figura delante de mí, debía hacer algo más. Envuelto en el calor de sus mejillas rubí, le di un beso, uno con el que bebí mucho de él. Para evitar la habladuría, nos cubrimos con mi cuaderno de dibujo que traía en mi mochila. Sin embargo, segundos después de ese beso, abandonó el lugar…

¡Cómo olvidar esos exquisitos labios! ¡Su aroma, sus ojos! ¡No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! Menos teniendo su nombre: Kisa, Kisa, Kisa. Su inocencia, ¡por Dios! ¡Cómo uno puede liberarse de tan hermosa seducción!

 _¿No te quedarás?_

 _¿No te recostarás?_

 _Quédate por siempre y para siempre, para siempre._

Ha sido tremendamente difícil equilibrar nuestros horarios, su larga jornada es muy exigente. Pero le he convencido de venir a mi casa. ¡No puedo dejar de sonreír! ¡Qué tierno es! Quisiera besarlo como en aquella ocasión; tocarlo, sentir el rubor de sus mejillas en mis manos. ¡Quiero estar muy cerca de él! ¡Qué se vuelva loco cómo yo con mis pensamientos, que no lo sueltan!

 _Hay oscuro secreto en mí_

 _No me dejes encerrado en tu corazón._

No puedo contenerme… Beberé de ti, Kisa-san, porque ya no puedo retener esto. Le doy otro beso, está vez, absorbo más energía, tanto, que nos acostamos en el suelo. ¡Qué delicia, Kisa-san! No sé cómo es que tu deseo se convirtió en mi locura. ¡Cómo es que ahora compartimos el mismo deseo! ¡Ahhh, puedo sentir todo tu rubor que se mezcla en mi sangre! ¡Te amo, y tú también me amas! No te resistes y manifiestas un júbilo que se convierte en jadeos y en una voz apetitosa. No obstante, de pronto, quieres ponerte de pie, pero no te dejaré ir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres invadirte de esto que hemos creado? Nadie te está viendo, sólo yo. Tú y yo, somos los únicos entes aquí. No temas, sólo déjate llevar, no hay opción.

 _Libérame._

 _Siente la necesidad que hay en mí._

 _Libérame._

 _Quédate por siempre y para siempre, para siempre, para siempre_

¡Kisa-san, cuándo se trata de ti, mi corazón cobra vida! Se acelera y no hay otro pensamiento en mí, que no seas tú. Nada se compara con la vitalidad que tú me has dado. Eres arte, ¡eres una obra de arte! Un monumento para maravillarse sobre este mundo, y que todavía existen grandes y bellas concepciones. He estado vivo desde hace 21 años, pero ahora, contigo, parece que realmente estoy vivo. ¡Oh, Kisa-san! Tu sigilo hizo un ruido estruendoso, es imposible que me muestre impávido. Si antes me cuestionaba por qué no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos, pues, arrancarte de mi espíritu, será una tarea terrible; te has incrustado en mi alma y en mi corazón. Tu sangre corre por mis venas, tu sensualidad, se ha mezclado con el sabor de mis alimentos y con la frescura del agua; de hecho, cada vez que disfruto de algún bocado, puedo jurarte, que te estoy probando… ¡Me toma más tiempo terminar mi comida, sabiendo que todo tu ser se entrelaza con el mío, y de algún modo, libera tu esencia en el mío!

 _Simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza._

 _Chico, tu amor es en todo en lo que puedo pensar._

¿Sabes Kisa-san? Es la primera vez que me enamoro de un hombre… No creí que fuera a ser algo de verdad, empero, me he equivocado y me alegra; he descubierto un nuevo sentimiento y es por ti. El amor existe, y el arte también.


End file.
